The present invention relates generally to movable office units and, more specifically, to apparatus for conveying and distributing electrical energy to such office units.
Movable office units, or modular offices as they are also called, provide an effective alternative to permanent office constructions. Movable office units offer such advantages as providing flexibility in arranging the office units relative to each other and in the actual size and configuration of the individual unit. Thus, most efficient utilization of available floor space can be obtained. In addition, changing circumstances and conditions can easily be met by appropriate rearranging of the movable office units.
Lighting fixtures and other electrically operated devices normally used in office environments require electricity to operate. Since the outlets available are either along the permanent walls of the building in which the office units are arranged, in the floor, or on power poles coming from the ceiling, provision must still be made to deliver electricity to the office units and then distribute the electricity within the units. Since portability is one of the main characteristics of these movable office units, there is a need to convey and distribute electricity in each office unit in an efficient manner using a power delivery system that is as portable and flexible as the movable office units and yet which can be securely maintained when positioned for operation.
In a co-pending application entitled "Electrically Wired Floor Construction", Ser. No. 613,083, filed Sept. 15, 1975 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,621, applicant discloses a solution to the problem of delivering electrical energy to the movable office unit. An electrically wired floor construction is provided in which a subcovering is placed on the floor and the free standing walls of the movable office unit are supported on a floor covering which is on top of the subcovering. Electrical cables are positioned in grooves formed in the subcovering so as not to disrupt the smooth surface of the floor covering. The cable is connected to a remote power source at one end and at the other end it extends through the floor covering where the movable office unit is located.
The present invention provides a system for conveying and distributing the electricity within the movable office unit after the electricity has been delivered to the office unit and includes a power track system which is portable and adaptable to conform to various movable office arrangements. The power track system of the present invention is easy to assemble and disassemble and integrates into conventional movable office units to remain relatively unnoticeable.